Kingdom Hearts Seasons Of Life
by Azuresapphire15
Summary: Warning: Demyx is 13 in this. If thats too young 4 u, then don't read. Warning 2: Incest, but not the gross kind.    Roxas and Demyx are left in the house alone, and Roxas mixes two things he shouldn't've.


Follow this link to find this fic in Kingdom Hearts Font.

(If you're on Windows 7, drag the font file to your desktop, right click it, then click install.)

w w w . megaupload . c o m / ? d = W07D28T4

.  
>Kingdom Hearts Seasons Of Life:<p>

Spring

The Shirao Family:

Ages:(Roman numbers, like the game.)

Roxas - XV  
>Demyx - XIII<br>Axel -IIX - AdopTed  
>Kai - XXXV<br>Leon - XXXII

Roxas and Demyx are really good brothers, and are really good friends, but when roxas is mixes something he really shouldnt have, Demyx turns...a little strange.

...  
>Roxas lives in the mountain area of Japan, in a tall, two floor cobblestone house by lake Shirao, founded by his great great great...well, you get the idea.<p>

They have a pool in the garden, and the upstairs rooms have large windows to look out at the mountains, and over the city.

At night, Roxas and Demyx watch the city lights from Demyx's bedroom, and Demyx watches as Roxas tries again and again to paint it to a good quality before , which is when Roxas Puts Demyx and Axel to sleep.

Roxas owns a large Black and Orange Sports car and is the envy of the entire family for it, except Demyx, and sometimes Axel, who he takes out with him when he goes anywhere.

...

"Okay! Roxas, we're leaving! Look after the house while we're gone, and...try to cheer Demyx up, ok?"  
>Leon Smiles, calling for Axel and Kai to hurry,as they were keeping the minibus waiting.<p>

"Hey Leon! You guys coming or not?"  
>exlaims an excited Yuffie, waving her arms like a maniac and falling out of the window."<p>

"Ouch,...hey Yuu! You ok?"

"I'm good!"

"Well, see ya in a few days,  
>Remember to take care of your self and eat!,<br>not just Demyx! You're Important too, got it?"  
>Leon smirks, ruffling Roxas' hair,hugging him, and going over to the living room to say goodbye to Demyx.<p>

"Sure, Leo-niisan. Have a safe trip, and dont worry!  
>i don't wanna be answering the phone every minute to a<br>overprotective niisan." Roxas Laughs, causing Demyx to giggle.

"I didn't do that!" Leon fake-exclaims, causing Roxas to burp whilst laughing, which in turn causes Demyx to erupt into a fit of giggles.

"Haha! Niisan! you did, you did hahahaha!"Demyx manages before falling back onto the floor and hitting things to try and prevent hyperventilating.

"Haha, ...Here." Roxas Says in an Immediatly soothing voice as he uses and inhalor on Demyx.

"It might be harder than we thought." Roxas frowns, before picking Demyx upfrom the white fur rug on the living room floor and carrying him towards the stairs.

"Roxaaaas! I'm fine, I'm okay now...ooooohh."  
>Demyx whines before moaning in discomfert.<p>

"See, you're not okay, but you will be if you  
>just keep resting.<p>

You took a pretty nasty fall yesterday when getting out of the pool,and the nurse said you'd lightly bruised your lungs.

If you keep pushing yourelf you're going to get asthma, or a lung disease, now try to relax." Roxas sooths Demyx,  
>brfore taking off his top and shorts, and placing him in his bed.<p>

"Can you turn over?" Roxas asks, as he walks towards the stairs to get some soft material to wet and put on Demyx's forehead.  
>"yeah, i think so." Demyx manages, turning onto his front with his back facing upwards.<p>

'This sucks, I have to stay in bed just cause i laughed a little...  
>i guess...at least i don't have to go on that stupid trip...<br>and Roxas niichan is taking care of me...i guess it's not so bad.  
>...but Roxas must hate me...He missed his chance to see Riku at the barbaque this year...I miss Riku too, I wish he didn't live in Tokyo...'<p>

"Hey Demdem. What were you thinking about?"

Roxas says in his soothing voice, while putting a water mana and some soft material-  
>(see Yuufie-mana)<br>-next to the bed.

"Niichan?Oh, just Riku." Demyx smiles, as Roxas lights a light, sweet incence, and pulls the bedcovers down to Demyx's waist and places some oil onto his hands.  
>"Niichan?"<br>"Huh? ...oh! sorry, the incence.  
>i'm supposed to light an incence before massaging a client at the spa. I guess i'm just that used to doing it i didn't realise."<br>"Haha, it's ok, it smells kinda nice...vanilla?"  
>"Yeah." Roxas laughs, before putting his hands to the small of Demyx's back, and rubbing in the oil.<br>"~nnn "  
>"Feel good?"Roxas smirked.<br>"I've been head massuse at Kingdom Hearts Dayspa for three months now, and I'm pretty sure of my skills."  
>*Rubs the sides*<br>"~mnn! ...~ahh! i-i-isn't that because you bought out the company?"  
>"Nope, got there on my own."<br>*Rubs "v" of hips*  
>"~Uhh ~Oniichann~!"<br>"Oh! Sorry!"  
>*Blushes*<br>"Another one of the "services" your clients receive?"  
>"ehh,umm, well...they do ask for it...quite a lot.<br>I'm going to have to put an age restriction on soon or the spa could get shut down."  
>"Use the light strawberyand cream one."<br>"Two oils? It's gonna cost ya."Roxas laughs, turning Demyx over and quickly covering revealed parts.  
>"ahh!...thanks."<br>"Sorry." Roxas laughs, dodging a pillow.  
>"unnnnnnnnnn."<br>"Strawberry one, right?"Roxas smiles,ignoring the label

[ Contains Totephenol ]  
>[ Do not mix with ]<br>[ Xonoxelophene ]

"yeah!"Demyx exclaimed, suddenly forgetting his embaressment...and knocking the covers off himself in the process.  
>"ahh!...oh forget it!" Demyx huffs, lying back down.<br>"heh, it's only me, so it's ok, i guess." Roxas laughed, pouring some strawberry oil onto his lower back.

"So whadda wanna do today?...Demyx?"  
>"Niiiiiiiisan!"<br>"W...what?"  
>"Daisukiiii."<br>"...I love you too Demdem but...uhh...Demyx?"  
>Roxas neervously backs away as Demyx slips off his bed with a large smirk on his face.<br>"Roxxxas."Demyx moans as he reaches downwards.  
>"I can't stand it anymore...i want you.<br>iv'e wanted you for 2 years and i can't stand it anymore."  
>Roxas grabs the bottles of oil<br>'Totephenol...no way...crap.'  
>"niiiisan."<br>"Demyx, I know this sound wierd but you're not yourself.  
>i accedentaly mixed two things i shouldn't have.<br>You don't really want this! Mph!" Roxas is cut off as Demyx forces his lips onto him.  
>"Mmn..Demyx, that's enough."<br>"b...but niisan..." Demyx starts to cry.  
>"n...n..nii..san, i...really do love you.<br>i know it's wrong, and wierd, and half of this is that thing you did...but..."  
>"Really? ...you loved me like that?...you should have just Told me."<br>"But i thought you'd hate me!"Demyx exclaims,running into Roxas' arms and cuddling on the floor.  
>"i could never hate you.<br>You're my prescious little brother,and i love you...  
>hey, Demyx...what're you doing?"<br>Roxas plainly says, eyebrow raised as Demyx starts molesting his ass.  
>"Niisan...look."Demyx smiles, standing up and showing his hardon to Roxas.<br>"You made me like this..." Demyx breaths, as his brother blushes voilently, staring.  
>"Demyx..."<br>"Roxas."  
>*Roxas pulls Demyx into a hug by the small of his back, and kisses him, softly, an slowly.*<br>"...*Brathes heavily* R...ox...ahh-"  
>"*Roxas picks Demyx up and puts him back in bed.*<br>"I'll wake you up in four hours, k' Dem's?"  
>"Oniichan..."<br>"Mmm?"  
>"Daisuki."<br>"I love you too, Demyx."

Okay, should i continue?, or should it be a oneshot?  
>Tell me by reviewing my story over on<br>it only takes a few seconds, and it makes me feel really good when somebody has something nice to say about my fanfics.

Thanks Again.

Azuresapphire15 / Chloe.

Kingdom Hearts II.


End file.
